Spike At Your Service
by Dede42
Summary: When Applejack saves Spike from the timberwolves, he is determined to repay his debt to her, and goes great lengths to do so. Can Applejack convince him that he doesn't need to repay his debt without hurting his feelings?
1. Chapter 1: SPIKIE'S DAY OFF

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I was dealing with some financial issues that have been causing me stress of late, and other real life stuff as well.

Anyway, enough about that, time for the next episode. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SPIKIE'S DAY OFF**

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, and over at the library, Spike was counting a tall stack of books that Twilight Sparkle had just received in the mail from Princess Celestia. "…Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve."

"Huh," Twilight Sparkle remarked, setting a pink cushion next to the books. "That's not _that _many."

"Are you kidding?" the baby dragon asked, staring at her with a surprised expression. "How are you supposed to read twelve books in one weekend? I mean, Sunrise Blossom was only sent four books and she has to read them while running the Apothecary."

Twilight Sparkle seated herself on the cushion and magically poured herself some tea. "Princess Celestia obviously thinks I can or she would never have assigned them to me," she stated. "I'm not planning on letting her down."

"Well, I hope you're not planning on sleeping then, either," Spike muttered, already foreseeing the purple unicorn staying up all night to read the books, and keep him awake, too.

"Actually, Spike, why don't you take the day off?" Twilight Sparkle suggested, magically picking up the first book and opened it to the first page.

"Really?" the baby dragon asked, surprised since he usually didn't get days off until Twilight Sparkle was away on a trip or something.

The purple unicorn nodded. "Why not? These books are gonna keep me busy for a while."

Spike considered this for a moment and his expression brightened. "Hmm… I do have a long list of things I've been dying to do!"

* * *

After grabbing his list, Spike hurried outside, waving to Fluttershy as she walked past, taking Applejack's dog for a walk, and he unfolded his list, which was quite long. ""Touch nose with tongue."" He stuck his tongue out and, with a bit of grunted, managed to touch his own nose. "Eeeng… done!" He marked it off and read the next item. ""Play bongos on my belly."" Balancing on the tip of his tail, he proceeded to play his stomach like a set of bongos, and then hopped back onto his feet, marking it off. "Done! "Smell my dirty feet."" He held up each foot and sniffed at their smelly state, sighing. "Done!" he said, marking it off and frowned when he realized that he only had three items on his list. "Huh, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would."

Now what was he going to do?

* * *

After putting away the useless list, Spike wandered around Ponyville, trying to find something to do with the rest of his day off. He had considered visiting with Sunrise Blossom, but he knew that she would have her hooves full with both the books and the Apothecary, Sarah was away on a book tour promoting her latest installment of the _Friendship Warriors_ book series, and when he went by Funville Chocolates, he saw that there was a long line coming out the door, and he knew that there was no way he could spend time with Coco Latté or her niece Salted Caramel.

"What to do, what to do…" he muttered, kicking a purple mushroom and until it went flying, hitting a cat that yowled. He then saw the hot air balloon. "A hot air balloon ride!" He ran forward and collided face-first with the pole that the hot air balloon was tied to. Blinking, he became alarmed when the rope came undone, and the hot air balloon began floating away. "Oh no!" he gasped and raced after it. "Wait! Runaway balloon! Gah!"

The baby dragon ran after the hot air balloon, climbing a stack of crates and bounced off a cover, accidentally taking a clean towel with him. "Sorry!" he called out, tossing the towel back to the owner and he ended up landing in the cart that Big Macintosh was loading groceries into and zoomed off after the balloon.

Spike clung to the sides of the cart and yelped when he saw Granny Smith straight ahead, bending down to pick up an apple. Not wanting to run her over, he grabbed the wheels to slow down, burning his claws as the cart came to a screeching halt, and he was sent flying into the air. He managed to grab the rope, and both he and the hot air balloon began descending to the ground.

* * *

Once on the ground, Spike tied the rope to a nearby branch and he let out a relieved sigh. "That was a close one," he remarked and it was at that moment that he realized that he was surrounded by creepy-looking and dark trees. "I-if I didn't know better, I would swear that I was in the middle of the dark and scary Everfree Forest," he muttered, looking around fearfully.

Just then, a twig snapped and the baby dragon jumped, yelping as he looked around wildly. "What was that?!" he gasped. "C'mon, Spike. Just because this forest is full of wild dangerous animals, doesn't mean that you're gonna see one! Hehe…" He nervously laughed when a sickly green stench reached his nose, and he made a face until three growling timberwolves came out of the shadows.

Spike screamed and he ran with the timberwolves in hot pursuit, barking and growling. He kept running until he found his way blocked by a tall rock wall, and he turned to face the timberwolves, making a face when their sickly dog breath reached his nose.

Just when the timberwolves were about to attack, one of them got hit in the head with a rock, and they all turned to see Applejack standing on a mound of rocks.

"Come 'n' get me, ya big goons!" she called out to them and bucked another rock at their heads before shouting to Spike. "Run!" And she took off with the timberwolves giving chase.

"I'm running!" Spike shouted, running the other way. "I'm running!"

Applejack ran with the barking timberwolves giving chase and she managed to take out one of them with the pulled branch tricked, bucked several rocks to take out another timberwolf, and she eliminated the third by jumping through a hole in a tree, that the third timberwolf tired to jump through, but it was shattered into pieces of wood instead.

"Whew!" said Applejack, sighing with relief as she wiped the sweat off her forehead as the baby dragon ran up, and they were back in the clearing with the hot air balloon.

"Wow, Applejack!" Spike exclaimed. "That was amazing! I mean, you rocketed those boulders at them like they were… rockets! Pow, pow, pow pow pow! You saved my life!" He then repeated that more softly. "You… saved… my life."

"Aw, don't mention it, Spike," said the orange pony and she went to the tied hot air balloon. "C'mon, we should be headin' on back, now."

The baby dragon followed her. "Man, am I lucky you were out here," he commented. "Uh, why were you out here?" he wondered.

"Saw the balloon floatin' by with nopony in it, came out here to investigate," Applejack answered, untying the rope from the branch and retied it to the base of her tail. "Guess you did too, huh?"

Spike flushed. "Uh… yeah… I was investigating the runaway hot air balloon too!" he agreed. "So, uh, now that the mystery's been solved, let's get outta here, huh?" And they left together, unaware that the pieces of the timberwolves were glowing an eerie green, and rising off the ground.

* * *

A/N: Well, that took quite a few unexpected turns. Ok, I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter, and if I don't update, do not worry, it'll probably be due to real life stuff and the holidays that are coming up fast. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: SPIKIE'S TOO HELPFUL!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yup, I'm back with the next chapter and it's time to keep this story moving. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: SPIKIE'S **_**TOO**_** HELPFUL!**

When they reached Sweet Apple Acres, the owner of the hot air balloon was waiting for them, and Applejack returned it to her before turning to Spike.

"Thanks for walkin' me home, Spike," she thanked the baby dragon. "That was mighty kind of you. But now I have chores that need tendin' to, so see you later." And she headed toward the barn.

Spike hurried after her. "What chores?" he asked eagerly, snatching up a basket of apples and ended up toppling over because of the weight. "I'll do them! Oof!"

Applejack chuckled and got the basket off his head. "That's sweet, but you don't have-" she began.

"It's the least I can do!" the baby dragon interrupted, quickly gathering the apples and put them back in the basket. "You saved my life! I need to repay the favor."

"Shoot, Spike, that's what friends do for each other," the orange pony pointed out. "You don't need to repay the favor."

"Yes, I do!" Spike insisted.

Applejack shook her head. "Sugar, it's okay, it's not necessary."

"Applejack, you don't understand!" the baby dragon pleaded. "This is something I really _need _to do!"

The orange pony hesitated. "Well, I'd hate to get in the way of doin' somethin' you _need _to do…"

"Great! What should I do?" Spike asked eagerly.

Applejack thought for a moment. "Uh… Apple Bloom's over yonder givin' little Piggington a bath," she informed him, nodding to the distant barn. "I was gonna lend her a hoof, but maybe you could lend her one instead."

"On the double!" said the baby dragon and he ran toward the barn while the orange pony chuckled and went to work on gathering up the remaining apples.

* * *

Apple Bloom was busy scrubbing a large pink that was covered with mud when Spike ran up. "Applejack said I could help you!" he announced, and the pig snorted.

"Great!" said Apple Bloom with an expression of relief. "I could use all the help I can get!"

The baby dragon hurried over to the bucket of soapy water and grabbed a brush, accidentally knocking the bucket over and splashing the filly so that she had a bubble beard. "Heh, wait 'til Applejack sees how you sparkle!" He then went to work on scrubbing the mud off the pig and Apple Bloom did the same, so that the pig was soon squealing in protest.

* * *

Some time later, Applejack was putting bags into the cellar when Apple Bloom and Spike ran up and pointed to the sparkling clean pink, who was now wearing a blue bow on its head. "Ta-da!" And the pig oinked.

"Good job, you two," the orange pony complimented.

"Applejack, is it okay if I get goin'?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly. "I don't wanna be late for my Crusaders meeting. We're gettin' fitted for water skis!"

Applejack chuckled and nodded. "Heh, you definitely don't wanna be late for that."

The yellow filly cheered and ran off. "Water skiin' cutie mark, here I come!"

"Spike, you can head on out too," Applejack informed the baby dragon. "I reckon you have repaid me in full so we are officially even Steven." And she turned back to put the rest of the bags into the cellar.

"What? Ohhh no," Spike protested. "We aren't even close to being even Steven! Please, Applejack, you must allow me to assist you further!"

The orange pony hesitated for a moment. "I dunno, Spike," she said uncertainly. "Just don't feel right to have you, uh, doin' things for me."

"Please?"

"Really, you don't-"

"Pretty please?"

"It's just not necessary-"

"Pretty pretty pretty please?"

Applejack sighed, giving in. "Oh, all right," she agreed. "You can help Granny Smith and me bake some-" And he ran off toward the kitchen before she could finish, and she shook her head, following after the baby dragon.

* * *

Soon Spike was in the kitchen and he was eagerly stirring a bowl full of batter, and the whole place was a mess. "Pies! Pies! I'm helping Applejack make some pies!"

"Uh, Spike, little feller, could you get us some more eggs?" Granny Smith requested, nodding to a bowl of brown eggs that was on a high shelf.

The baby dragon dropped the spoon and he hurried to get the eggs. "Coming right up!" He then worked on trying to get the eggs while Applejack and Granny Smith shared a wink before focusing on making a pie when-

_CRASH!_

They both winced and turned to see broken bowl shards, along with smashed eggs, and Spike was standing in the middle of the mess. "Uh, oops, sorry, Applejack," he apologized and he went to get a mop. "Lemme get something to clean that up!" And as he tried to clean up the mess, he ended up making it worst by knocking over the bucket of water and a bag of flour, resulting in the two mixing to create dough. And with a loud _SPLAT!_ The mop ended up on the ceiling thanks to the wet dough.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Appreciate all your help today, sugarcube," she informed him, "but… I can take it from here."

"Don't be ridiculous!" the baby dragon protested. "It is my honor and my duty! Today's just the beginning!"

The orange pony blinked, unsure that she heard that right. "What's that now?"

"You saved my life!" Spike repeated and belched out some magic fire, producing a card with purple writing and a drawing of him on it. "According to the "Spike the Dragon Code", I owe you a life debt and _must _serve you."

Granny Smith didn't like the sound of that. "Now, what about Twilight?" she asked. "Or even Sunrise? Don't they need your help and such?"

The baby dragon breathed fire, making the card disappeared. "Huh, you're right," he remarked. "I better break the news to Twilight and Sunrise. I just hope they doesn't take it too hard… Be right back!" And he ran off while the two Apples sighed and went to work on cleaning up the kitchen while hoping that the twins would talk him off the ledge.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, here's hoping somepony will talk Spike down before he causes even more trouble. I will see you all on Friday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE DRAGON CODE PART ONE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I slept in today in order to recover from working three straight days at the movie theater, especially yesterday as it was Thanksgiving Day here in the states. So, time to see what's going on with Spike. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE DRAGON CODE PART ONE**

When Spike reached the library, he hesitated for a moment. "Come on, Spike," he told himself, "this is your personal, moral, ethical dragon code we're talking about! You have to do this! It's not like you and Twilight won't be friends anymore… but it won't be the same… but it has to be done." He then went inside and went upstairs to the study, where the purple unicorn was still reading the first book, turning the page with her magic. "Twilight, Applejack just saved my life from horrible, dragon-eating timberwolves!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded vaguely. "Mm-hmm…"

"And, as you are aware, I adhere to my dragon code," the baby dragon continued, "and this means I must serve her for the rest of my natural born days! I'm sure you understand."

The purple unicorn nodded again, not really paying attention. "Mm-hmm…"

Spike began tearing up and turned away. "It's… been an honor… being your faithful assistant," he announced.

"Sounds good," said Twilight Sparkle, still not really paying attention.

The baby dragon sighed and left the library.

* * *

Spike next went to the Apothecary, where he saw that Sunrise Blossom was super busy with a group of ponies needing five different potions and remedies._ 'Well, I'm sure that Twilight will let her know,'_ he thought and headed toward Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Meanwhile at the farm, Applejack and Granny Smith had finished cleaning the kitchen, which was sparkling, and they were smiling at each other when the baby dragon reappeared.

"They said it was okay."

Applejack and Granny Smith both stared at him, surprised to hear this. "_Really_?"

Spike nodded, took the mop from the orange pony, and he entered the kitchen. "So, with Twilight's blessing, I'm free to follow my code and serve you until-" he began and there was a crashing noise, and when both ponies looked inside, they saw that the kitchen was a total mess once again. "Well, until forever!"

Granny Smith and Applejack exchanged uneasy looks. What were they going to do now?

* * *

An hour later found Spike putting a grey pie he'd just baked onto the windowsill, and when he tried to smell it, he accidentally knocked it off, resulting in Applejack catching it on the top of her hat. She then put it back on the windowsill, and tried to convince the baby dragon that she didn't need him to serve her forever, especially when she sniffed the pie, which smell _horrible!_

"Listen, sugarcube," she said, peering through the window when he disappeared and turned when he came out of the kitchen, "I completely respect your "dragon code"… Truly I do, but I just can't cotton with you permanently servin' me."

"Please, Applejack, my dragon code is a part of me!" the baby dragon pleaded. "I have to be true to myself! If you don't let me do this, I won't be a noble dragon anymore!"

Applejack sighed, hating that she was in this situation. "Oh, well, I can't have you feelin' like you're not a noble dragon now, can I?"

"Great!" Spike said happily and bowed. "Then from here on in, your wish is my command."

Applejack was taken aback and looked around for something for him to do, and all she saw were potential disasters. "Oh, uh, okay… I would like you to… hmm… huh… oh!" She got an idea when she grabbed the pie and gave it to the baby dragon. "…Help me take some of the pie you made to…"

"Rarity?" Spike suggested.

The orange pony nodded. "Uh, sure, why not?" she agreed, hoping that the grey unicorn would forgive her for exposing her to that disgusting pie.

* * *

They went to Carousel Boutique, and when they were in the kitchen with Rarity, Spike presented her the pie. "I helped bake it."

Rarity reluctantly accepted the pie, set it on the table, and she cut herself a slice while suppressing the urge to gag. "Eugh." and when the orange pony nodded to the baby dragon, she used a fork to put off a piece and she took a dainty bite, chewing it.

"You even look good when you're chewing…" Spike gushed and then he laughed nervously, glancing at Applejack. "W-who looks good when they're chewing?" he asked while the grey unicorn was quick to spit out the bit she'd eaten and smiled when he looked back at her. "Aren't you gonna have some more?"

"I… had a big lunch!" Rarity lied.

The baby dragon gave her an odd look. "It's ten in the morning."

"Breakfast," the grey unicorn corrected herself. "A big breakfast."

Spike stared at her for a moment and then he nodded. "Ohhh. Okay."

"Maybe you could take her plate back to the kitchen and wash it off?" Applejack suggested.

The baby dragon eagerly grabbed the plate and he hurried into the kitchen. "As you wish!"

Rarity watched him go and then looked at her friend questioningly. "What was that all about?"

Applejack sighed and explained the situation to her. "I saved Spike from some timberwolves in the Everfree Forest, and now he thinks he has to serve me forever."

Rarity let out a delighted squeal. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have somepony forever in my debt!" she gushed. "I'd get them to organize my closets, and give me pedicures, and help me with my sewing and-"

"Okay, I get it, havin' somepony to do things for you would be a dream come true," said the orange pony, cutting her off. "But I don't feel right havin' Spike thinkin' he owes me somethin'. You tasted that pie. Sometimes, his help isn't that helpful." And they both winced when a crashing noise came from the kitchen.

Spike entered the doorway and there were bubbles flowing out of the kitchen. "Do you… have a broom I could borrow?" he asked and the grey unicorn nodded to a nearby broom, which he grabbed, and he went back inside to clean up the bubbling bubbles.

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew up to the open window and greeted her two friends. "AJ, Rarity, what's happening?"

"Applejack saved Spike's life and now he has to serve her forever," Rarity informed the blue pegasus.

"Sweet!" said Rainbow Dash, impressed. "What are you having him do? Wash your laundry? Clean your room? Help you with your unfinished novel? Mine's about this awesome Pegasus who's the best flyer ever and becomes the captain of the Wonderbolts!"

"How _ever _did you come up with that ingeniously woven intricate plot line?" the grey unicorn asked sarcastically.

The blue pegasus shrugged, missing out on the sarcasm. "Just came to me."

"Thing is, I don't really want him to serve me forever," the orange pony confessed, "but I don't know how to get him to stop."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "That's easy! Just make him help you with something really, really hard."

Applejack wasn't so sure about that. "I dunno. I don't want him to get hurt."

The blue pegasus scoffed. "Puh-lease. He'll quit way before there's even a _chance _of getting hurt!" She then winced when there was a crashing sound and the baby dragon came out holding a pipe. "Leave this to me," she whispered to the orange pony and then turned to Spike. "Sooo, Spike, Applejack was gonna help me stack some hay so I could practice smashing through it, but I'm feeling extra, extra powerful today."

"You are?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I am," Rainbow Dash confirmed, winking at her friend. "So instead of hay, I'm gonna smash through rocks!"

"Rocks?" the baby dragon repeated, dropping the pipe.

The blue pegasus nodded. "Yeah! A huge tower of rocks! And _you're _gonna build it!"

Spike blinked. "I am?"

Rainbow Dash nodded again. "Yeah, I mean, unless you don't wanna help Applejack…"

"I do!" the baby dragon exclaimed excitedly. "It is Spike's dragon code!"

"Then get to it!" said the blue pegasus and turned to Applejack while Spike ran off, and Rarity was poking at the pipe with a pained expression on her face. "Trust me. This is gonna work like a charm!"

* * *

A/N: I wonder if Ponyville has a plumber, because Rarity is going to need one, and everypony is going to need therapy before this episode is over I expect.

I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE DRAGON CODE PART TWO

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, I'm back with a new chapter and I will admit that I'm still tired from last week with the back-to-back shifts at the movie theater and having Thanksgiving with my family. But enough about real life, let's see how the ponies are handling Spike's desire to be super helpful. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DRAGON CODE PART TWO**

Unfortunately, a few hours later, found Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing at the base of a tower of rocks, and Spike was still adding new rocks.

"Huh," said Rainbow Dash, watching the baby dragon climb down the rock tower, grab a rock with his tail, and then he climbed back up. "I was sure he'd give up after, like, three rocks." And Applejack was making pained noises.

Fluttershy walked over, having seen the tower going up, and overheard the blue pegasus. "Oh, goodness," she commented. "If it'd been me, I'd have just pretended I didn't have anything for him to do."

"Why didn't I think of that?" the orange pony moaned.

"Is this high enough?" Spike called down to them from the top of the tower.

"That's plenty high!" Applejack called back. "Come on down, Spike!"

Rainbow Dash wasn't looking thrilled as the baby dragon climbed down the tower. "Bad news: He actually ended up building the whole rock tower," she remarked. "Good news…" she swallowed nervously, "I've got a rock tower to knock down."

"Haha, yeah!" Spike agreed as he herded Fluttershy and Applejack to the nearby pavilion so they could watch as the blue pegasus took to the sky. "You can do it! Haha, hahah, alright, yeah!"

Swallowing again, Rainbow Dash shot forward and crashed through the tower, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"That… was… awesome!" the baby dragon cheered, barely avoiding being hit by a large boulder, which he climbed on top of. "Wanna do it again, Rainbow Dash?" he asked eagerly, sliding off the boulder. "Applejack can rebuild it for you. And when I say "Applejack", I of course mean _me_!"

Rainbow Dash, who was lying on top of the remaining rocks, looked up with a dazed expression on her head as stars danced around her head. "Sure! Why not…?" And she lied back down, positive that she was gonna need to see Sunrise Blossom about a headache cure.

Alarmed, Applejack ran to the blue pegasus' side. "No! I mean, I don't think Rainbow Dash needs any more of your help," she said quickly. "_My _help. She doesn't need it. Right, Rainbow Dash?" She helped her friend sit up.

Rainbow Dash shook her head to clear it. "Bbbbrrr. Yeah. I guess I'm good," she confirmed, doing her best to ignore the pounding in her head. "For now."

"And so am I!" the orange pony added, climbing off the rocks to face the baby dragon. "I just can't think of one more thing I need help with, so you don't have to do anything else." And winced when he fainted, startling Fluttershy.

"W-What do you mean you can't think of anything else I can help with?" Spike asked, siting up with a shocked expression on his face.

Applejack nodded. "Exactly that! There's nothin' else. I don't want you to do anything."

"If I don't help you, how will I know I'm a noble dragon?" the baby dragon asked, dejected as he got back up.

"Well, I-" the orange pony began.

"Maybe there's things you need help with, but you don't even realize you need help with!" Spike exclaimed.

"If she needed help, I think she'd realize it," Fluttershy pointed out.

The baby dragon shook his head. "Maybe not!" he objected. "Maybe Applejack needs help realizing what she needs help with. Like… maybe your back itches!" He then pushed her to the ground and began scratching her back.

Applejack went limp with a relaxed expression her face, realizing that her back had been itchy. "Huuuuh… that does feel… good…"

Spike laughed, pleased that he was right. "See? Or you might need help remembering your favorite song!" He stopped scratching her back and began singing. ""The dragon is the finest creature ever, there's more to him than just guarding treasure…""

"I don't think that's her favorite s-" the yellow pegasus began.

The baby dragon stopped singing and ran to get something. "Or… you might need help breathing!"

"Breathin'?" Applejack repeated, quickly getting up. "I certainly do not-" she was cut off when he stuck a bellows into her mouth and began pumping until she was floating off the ground like a balloon. He removed the bellows and the air came out of her like a balloon, and she ended up face-planting on the ground.

"See?" Spike asked. "There are plenty of things I can help you with, and you don't even have to trouble yourself with thinking of them!"

"No, I'll think of 'em," said the orange pony quickly. "Lemme think of 'em."

"As you wish."

* * *

A/N: On boy, this is going downhill fast. I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: APPLEJACK SEEKS HELP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

So, I am working on the rest of MLP Season 3, and I might be able to get more done during the upcoming weekend. So, if there's any delay between updates for this series, don't worry, they won't last forever, it just means that I'm working hard to get the stories written, despite the holidays and work.

Anyway, time to see how Applejack is doing with her helper Spike. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: APPLEJACK SEEKS HELP**

After giving Spike the task of counting grass in the nearby field, Applejack hurried to the library to talk to Twilight Sparkle about how do deal with the baby dragon and the dragon code before he either drove her crazy or got them both killed.

* * *

"Twilight?" Applejack called out, reaching the study, where she found the purple unicorn, and she was still reading the book. "Twilight, are you there? Twilight!" Getting no reaction from her friend, she slyly nudged one of the ink pots on the desk, making it clatter a bit.

"Agh!" Twilight Sparkle yelled, dropping the book on the floor and she quickly got up to face her friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the orange pony apologized.

The purple unicorn sighed and she went to the desk, repositioning the ink pot. "No, it's okay, I need to take a break anyway. What's going on?" she inquired.

"I know Spike told you that he was gonna follow his dragon code," Applejack said with a grim expression, "and serve me forever for savin' him from the timberwolves, and that you were okay with it, but-"

"Wait, _what_?" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking at her friend with confusion.

"He said he told you and Sunrise all about it," said the orange pony with realization dawning on her. "I'm guessin' maybe you were a little distracted when he told you. And he probably didn't say a word to Sunrise."

The purple unicorn flushed. "Um, maybe a little…"

"I should've realized you wouldn't have let him go so easily," Applejack grumbled and sighed. "Well, now that you know what's goin' on, maybe you could talk some sense into him!"

This time Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Oh, Applejack, I wish I could," she admitted, "but this is dragon code we're talking about. Surely you know how important the dragon code is to a dragon!"

"I sure am startin' to," the orange pony muttered.

The purple unicorn, however, got an idea. "Hm, there's only one other way Spike is gonna fulfill the debt he feels he owes you."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack went to the Apothecary, where Sunrise Blossom was taking a break from reading the books and was restocking the shelves when they came inside. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

They quickly told her about how Applejack saved Spike from the timberwolves, how he was now following the dragon code to serve the orange pony forever, _and_ what had happen so far because of his _help_.

"Oh boy," said the orange unicorn. "That does sound like Spike trying too hard to please you, AJ."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Twi, tell me you have a plan of how to resolve this," Sunrise Blossom requested of her twin.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "I do."

"Great."

* * *

Spike was still counting grass when the Mane Seven snuck into the barn. "…Seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five…"

* * *

Once she was certain that the baby dragon wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Applejack turned to her friends. "All right, y'all, here's the deal," she informed them. "Spike needs to save my life."

"And you want us to shoot you out of a cannon towards a hornet's nest and give Spike a butterfly net so he can catch you mere seconds before you hit the nest and are stung by a thousand angry hornets!" said Pinkie Pie, shoving Rarity into a net, put bee hats on the heads of the twins, along with a hornet nest, and shoved a net into the mouths of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "I'll wear this mustache," she concluded, putting a villain mustache on her nose.

"No," the orange pony said firmly. "I am gonna be attacked by a timberwolf!" and her friends all gasped.

"Can I still wear the mustache?" the pink pony asked hopefully, and Applejack rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sneaking past the baby dragon a second time, the Mane Seven went to where the remains of the rock tower was located, not far from the edge of the Everfree Forest, and Applejack shared her plan with her friends.

"When I give the signal, Pinkie Pie and Rarity will come runnin' out of the woods, bein' pursued by the timberwolf," she explained, nodding to the fake timberwolf that Sunrise Blossom had made. "I'll start to run too, but then _pretend _to get my hoof stuck. I'll ask Spike to help me dislodge it, and he will, and I'll be able to get away from the terrifyin' timberwolf! Havin' saved me from certain doom, Spike will then consider us even. Everybody get it?"

Fluttershy, who had buckets strapped to her hooves, and Rainbow Dash both nodded. "Uh-huh." And they hurried to hide behind a large bush.

"We'll do our best," Twilight Sparkle promised, picking up the fake timberwolf, and then both she and her twin teleported themselves onto a branch of a tree that was on the edge of the forest.

Rarity nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Just one question," said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes?" Applejack asked and shook her head when the pink pony put the fake mustache on. "No."

Pinkie Pie sighed and dropped the mustache. "Suit yourself." And she also shoved away the stuff for her plan.

The grey unicorn cleared her throat. "We are all ready to play _our _parts, ahem, but are you sure you are ready to play _yours_, Applejack?" she inquired.

"What d'you mean?" the orange pony asked.

"Show us your best "damsel in distress" move," Rarity requested.

Applejack blinked. "Uh… Oh, well, aheh, how's this? Hooooooo." And she made a show of being in distress.

"Absolutely horrendous!" the grey unicorn protested. "Okay, this needs some serious work! Now, first, you must lift your foreleg up to your forehead, like so-" she said, beginning to raise her own foreleg to her forehead.

"Applejack?" said Spike's voice in the distance.

"No time!" the orange pony hissed and they both ran to the edge of the forest. "Here he comes! Uh… over here, Spike!" she called out and the baby dragon ran up to her.

"You said you had something else you needed me to do?" Spike asked, panting.

"Oh, yes," said Applejack, nodding to a pile of nearby leaves and held out a rack, "I, I was just hopin' you could maybe, uh, sweep up all those leaves for a compost pile, and-"

The baby dragon quickly took the rake from her. "But of course," he agreed and he went over to the leaves to start racking them up. "Oh, by the way, there are exactly twenty-four million, five hundred and sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty seven blades of grass at Sweet Apple Acres."

The orange pony blinked. "I can't believe you counted every single one of 'em…"

"You asked me to," Spike reminded her, unaware that a certain blue pegasus was starting to inhale. "And, as a noble dragon and follower of my dragon code, I-" He was cut off when he heard the timberwolf roar, and none of them knew that the real timberwolves had heard the roar.

"That was very convincing!" Fluttershy whispered as Rainbow Dash roared again.

"Timberwolf!" Rarity screamed, running out of the trees with Pinkie Pie, and she tacked the baby dragon, sobbing. "We are _doomed_!" And the pink pony kept screaming, but she was smiling. The grey unicorn got up and trotted past the orange pony. "See? Like that."

Just then, the 'timberwolf' came out of the forest, stomping toward them thanks to Fluttershy and the buckets. The yellow pegasus did have to nudge Rainbow Dash, who'd been quietly laughing, and she quickly roared like a timberwolf.

Hurrying to a small pile of rocks, Applejack quickly stuck her hoof into it. "Oh no!" she said unconvincingly. "I seem to have got my hoof caught in between two rocks! I cannot run away! I am a damsel in distress! Help me, Spike!"

Spike had picked himself up by this point and he was frowning, seeing something wrong with the whole situation. "Wait a minute."

"No, no, don't wait a minute," the orange pony said quickly as the 'timberwolf' proceeded to chomp on he head. "Save me from the terrifyin' timberwolf!"

"Well, he _would _be terrifying if he wasn't a _fake_!" the baby dragon snapped, tapping one of the legs. "You got the clomping on his claws…" and the paw fell off. "…The roar was spot on, and the detail on his face is pretty good," he continued and hopped onto the pile. "But you forgot one thing: his breath! You could smell a real timberwolf's breath from a mile-" he then sniffed and made a face as the evil green timberwolf breath reached them, and he laughed. "Too late, I'm already on-"

Teleporting from their place in the tree, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both screamed and ran, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy right behind them. "Timberwolf!"

And sure enough, the three timberwolves from earlier had pulled themselves together, and they moved toward the ponies, roaring.

"Timberwolf!" Spike screamed and ran past the rocks as Applejack climbed onto them and shoved a large rock, which went rolling down and shattered the three timberwolves once again.

Unfortunately, the rocks crumbled from beneath her hooves and the orange pony tumbled to the ground, a rock pinning one of her hindlegs. "Whooooah! Ow!" And then she saw the remains of the timberwolves start to glow an eerie green as they began reconnecting together, this time creating a _massive_ timberwolf.

"Uh oh…" said the baby dragon, his eyes going wide with fear. "Applejack, come on!"

Applejack grunted as she tried to free her leg, but it was pinned. "I can't! I'm really stuck!"

"No more messing around!" the baby dragon snapped. "Let's go!"

"Come on…" the orange pony grunted, still trying to free her leg when the giant timberwolf was now fully formed and it began roaring, exposing her to its' nasty breath. "Forget it, Spike!" she shouted. "You gotta get out of here! Would you just forget your dragon code already and go?!"

Spike, however, picked up a small rock, and he ran forward. "No! I have to save you!" He got between his friend and the giant timberwolf, and he threw the rock at the giant timberwolf, just as it opened its' mouth, and it lodged itself into the hole that was its throat. As the giant timberwolf started choking and coughing, a small branch fell off. The baby dragon grabbed it and used it to pried the rock off his friend's leg. "Let's get out of here!" And they both fled while the giant timberwolf continued choking and coughing until it collapsed into a pile of branches and twigs.

* * *

A/N: Go Spike! Spike saved Applejack from a _real_ Timberwolf! I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: DEBT REPAID

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Spike At Your Service

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Well, that was quite the adventure that the ponies had, and here's hoping that Spike has learned a lesson about being too helpful. There will also be an important announcement at the end of the chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: DEBT REPAID**

"Where are Applejack and Spike?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, concerned for their missing friends when they both ran up. "There you both are!"

"What happened to you guys back there?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Thought you were right behind us!"

"My hoof was stuck," Applejack answered, "and that timberwolf was coming right at me!"

"Wait, you were _actually _stuck?" Rarity asked, surprised.

Spike nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"But Spike picked up a pebble, and rocketed that thing right at the huge timberwolf's mouth, and saved my life!" said the orange pony.

The baby dragon blushed. "Aw, it was nothing."

"It was somethin' alright!" Applejack insisted and then she became sheepish. "'Course, I wouldn't've needed help if I hadn't been tryin' to stage a fake timberwolf attack in the first place."

"Yeah, what was _that _all about?" the baby dragon wondered.

The orange pony sighed. "I know this code thing's important to you," she confessed, "but if somethin' like this comes up in the future, think maybe we can go back to _my _code, say "that's what friends do" and leave it at that? I promise I won't think of you as any less noble." She took her hat off and put it over her chest to prove that she was serious.

"Sounds good to me," Spike agreed and made a suggestion of his own. "But, maybe let's just try to avoid situations where one of us actually needs the other one to save their life?"

"You got yourself a deal," Applejack agreed, holding out a hoof, which he fist bumped.

* * *

Later that night, Twilight Sparkle had written a letter to Princess Celestia about the experience, and she was was once again reading the first book on and she was squinting since it was dark, and she blinked when a lantern was hung above her head. "Thanks, Spike," she said, smiling gratefully at the baby dragon.

"Happy to help!" said Spike, beaming as he positioned the pole that the lantern was hanging on so he wouldn't have to hold it.

The purple unicorn chuckled. "Don't know what I'd do without you." She blinked when the baby dragon suddenly hugged her leg.

"No, really!" Spike insisted. "I'm really really, _really _happy to help you!"

Twilight Sparkle laughed. "Oh…"

* * *

A/N: Lessons have been learned. Ok, this is the announcement: Now I have been posting three times a week, but that is going to change due to the fact that I've been dealing with a lot of stress due to what happened last month, the holidays, and the increase of shifts at the movie theater. Because of all of this, I will be only posting once a week on Wednesdays, and hopefully that will help in my having more time to write fanfics as I haven't been able to work on MLP Season 3 as much as I used to when I started this project.

No one is to blame for what's been going on expect for myself. So, I hope you all have a great weekend and I will see you all on Wednesday. Bye fro now!

R&R everyone!


End file.
